


Zone of Occupation

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Welt ist grau geworden, seit die Tore zur Hölle kurz geöffnet waren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zone of Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist nicht mal das Ergebnis von Brainstorming. Das ist total unüberlegt und die Wörter frei laufen lassen, um eine CAM-Story zu bekommen. Das Ergebnis hat mich auch überrascht, so wie die Geschwindigkeit mit der es sich eingestellt hat. Vielleicht sollte ich das Denken beim Schreiben generell abstellen. Spoiler für AtS 5x22 Not Fade Away.

_He was a soldier -_  
_He always was._

Angel war ein Teil von dir. Er ist nicht dein Dad oder dein Vater.

Beide Schubladen sind für deinen Erzeuger unpassend, so wie deine Existenz in erster Instanz. Die Rollen sind bereits von geeigneteren Männern besetzt. Deine beiden Leben haben ihre Spuren tief in dir hinterlassen. Real auf eine Weise, die dich nicht zweifeln lässt, dass du auf drei sehr unterschiedliche Weisen mit Vaterliebe konfrontiert worden bist.

Du erinnerst dich an alles und manchmal verwischen sich die Eindrücke in deinem Gedächtnis. Der Geruch von verbranntem Speck in der Kantine wird zu einem penetranteren von verbrannter Haut und Haaren. Schwerer zu ignorieren und schwerer zu erklären, warum es dich würgt.

Oder vielleicht nicht, wenn du sagst, woher du kommst.

Jeder hier hat jemanden an Flammen verloren, die zu hell für menschliche Augen waren. Die wenigsten haben einen ihrer Väter auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht mit dem Gesicht des Biestes zurückkommt. Noch viel weniger hatten zwei weitere in Reserve, um den Platz zu füllen. Ob Laurence Reilly sich jemals für den Posten beworben hat, bezweifelst du, nachdem Wolfram & Hart ihr wahres Gesicht offenbart haben.

Du fühlst den Phantomschmerz von Verbrennungen deine Seite hochkriechen.

Du hast eine staubtrockene Kehle und bist bereit dich in deine Moleküle aufzulösen.

Du hast aufgehört, Erklärungen zu geben oder dir welche anzuhören. Stanford ist vorbei und das echte Leben dabei dich zu finden. Es war nicht dein Kampf. Angel hatte Recht damit. Aber da draußen sind genug, die du für dich beanspruchen kannst, wenn du schnell genug bist und stark genug, um lange genug zu überleben.

Du bezweifelst nicht, dass du diese Fähigkeit neben anderen besitzt.

Dein Ziehvater hat dich im zarten Vorschulalter an einen Baum gebunden, um sicher zu gehen, dass du zäh warst und ihm nicht zur Last fällst. Vielleicht hat er auch gehofft, dass du verreckst. Du bist dir nicht mehr so sicher, ob du Holtz jemals gekannt hast. Seine Liebe dagegen war hart und echt. Die Strenge hat dich auf das Leben vorbereitet, wenn auch nicht auf diese Welt oder die warmen hausgemachten Erinnerungen im Nest der Reillys, die du nun in dir trägst, wie eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Es fühlt sich nicht so entzweit an. Dein Leben. Du hast es meistens im Griff und du kannst dir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, warum die Mächte dich überhaupt zuließen.

Es ist nicht so entscheidend für das, was du tust.

Es ist nicht das, was dich nachts wachhält und du bist in Boston.

Hast du erwähnt, dass einer der Gründe, warum du das College abgebrochen hast, die niedergetrampelten Gebäude waren? LA ist Kriegszone, Palo Alto zu nahe dran, um für Jahrhunderte bewohnbar zu sein und Dämonen machen Schlagzeilen und News-Sendungen. Es ist nicht so hysterisch, wie du erwartet hast. Nicht nach drei Monaten. Die erste Panik dauerte ungefähr eine Woche und in der Zeit hatte die Nationalarmee, die Situation beinahe unter Kontrolle. Das war bis zu dem Augenblick, bis die Senior Partner sich auf dieser Ebene der Existenz manifestiert hatten.

Danach wurde es blutiger. Kollateralschaden. Die Bomben sind gefallen. Die großen, die mit A beginnen und bis in alle Ewigkeit DNA mutieren lassen. Erde verseuchen und vegetieren zu Leben deklarieren. Der radioaktive Niederschlag alleine macht einen Großteil von Kalifornien, Nevada und Arizona zur Sperrzone für Menschen.

Andere Dinge scheinen sich dagegen dort äußerst fruchtbar zu vermehren.

Die Bomber hatten ihr restliches Arsenal in der Woche nach dem ersten Atompilz ausgepackt. Ohne nennenswerte Erfolge. Wenigstens war die Detonation weit genug wahrnehmbar, um die Leute, die Flucht ergreifen zu lassen. Da war nichts Konventionelles in der Kriegsführung und die andere Seite hatte die größeren Waffen.

Erfahrung von Millennia und Äonen und Immunität.

Seit dem Erstschlag ist es schwieriger geworden zuverlässige Nachrichten aus LA zu bekommen, die nicht durch zu viele Münder gewandert sind, um den Wahrheitsgehalt zu verwaschen. Vielleicht ist dem Stab in Washington zu spät eingefallen, dass Übernatürliches die Tendenz hat, das zu überleben, das zur Tötung von Menschen entwickelt worden ist. Oder das sich die Experten Vorort befanden, um das schlimmste an erster Front zu verhindern.

Die Militärs haben sich vornehmlich ins eigene Bein geschossen, darauf läuft es hinaus.

Du weißt, dass dein Erzeuger tot ist und die Trauer um Angel ist da. Du machst dir nicht vor, dass sie an dir reißt oder irgendeinen anderen Mist in diese Richtung. Sie ist hauptsächlich diese nagende Leere irgendwo tief in deinen Eingeweiden. Mystisch, den für eine Lebensmittelvergiftung dauert sie eindeutig zu lange an und du hast Angel nicht geliebt.

Nicht so und nicht genug, um dich so tief zu treffen.

Du willst Antworten und du brauchst sie vielleicht.

Du bist in Boston nicht der einzige Flüchtling von der Westküste. Sie haben Auffanglager für euch und generelle Sympathie. Es hat euch erwischt und nicht sie. Die Chancen standen 50 zu 50, auch wenn jeder Fernsehprediger jetzt gegen den Sündenpfuhl Hollywood und Vegas wettert. Sie sind die fanatischen Ausreißer. Die religiösen Extremisten und die wenigsten kalifornischen Flüchtlinge geben einen Scheiß auf deren Meinung. Wahrscheinlich weil der erste Atompilz sich auf die Netzhaut gebrannt hat, wie eine Faust Gottes und sogar dir der Atem stockte bei der blinden Zerstörung.

Kilometerhohe Rauchsäule, die dein gesamtes Leben relativiert hat. Nicht nur deines.

Das Jüngste Gericht erscheint gnädiger oder zumindest selektiver.

Du warst nur aus der Stadt, weil du sicher gehen wolltest, dass es deiner Familie gut ging. Du weißt, dass es keine amtliche Warnung für den Atomschlag gab und dass zu viele Seelen sich in ihren Wohnungen barrikadiert hatten. Flucht durch ein dämonenverseuchtes Gebiet ist Selbstmord. War es zumindest bevor die Regierung - eine unendliche Weite oder die kompletten Spanne eines Kontinents entfernt - entschied, dass es bereits genug Feiglinge auf dieser Welt gab.

Es wird dieser Tage mehr über das Ende der Tage geredet.

Vielleicht weil Amerikas Selbstvertrauen davon erschüttert wurde, dass nicht alles mit Kugeln zu töten ist, was über die Erde kriecht. Oder Bomben. Du erinnerst dich an genug alte Wege zu töten, um unbesorgt für die Zukunft zu sein. Quortoth hat dein Potential veredelt und du warst lange vor deiner Geburt schon der Zerstörer. Die Menschheit lernt sich selbst zu helfen. Sie brauchen keinen Anführer, es gibt genug selbsternannte davon. Es gibt genug Leute, die sich an die alten Wege erinnern. Es gibt nicht nur ein dunkles Kapitel in der Weltgeschichte und manche enthalten Magie und Jägerinnen.

Eine Armee davon steht Gott sei Dank zur Verfügung.

Nur manchmal denkst du darüber nach, ob das Gleichgewicht unfreiwillig von Angels Kurzsicht wiederhergestellt worden ist, das vorher zugunsten der Guten gekippt war. Einen offenen Krieg zu beginnen, klingt nicht nach dem Vampir, der sich von Schweineblut ernährt hat und versuchte mit den Hintergrund zu verschmelzen. Ein normaler Typ mit Familie zu sein und kein Biest.

Vielleicht hatte Angel zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schon den Verstand verloren.

Oder er war tatsächlich nur ein Werkzeug. Blind geführt von oben.

Es sind große Gedanken wie diese, die ein großes Bild ergeben und dich überfordern. Du erinnerst dich nicht an die andere Jägerin. Diejenige, die eine weiße Macht entließ, die für Generationen weiterfließen wird und ihre Wellen schlagen. In Blut und Opfer. Selbstaufgabe und Kampf. Bist nicht sicher, ob ihr Name jemals zuvor in deiner Gegenwart fiel. Du hörst die Gerüchte im Radio, über ein kalifornisches Mädchen von nebenan, das diesen Feuersturm entfachte. Aber du erinnerst dich an das Gefühl, wie ein Crashtest-Dummy herumgeschleudert zu werden und an einen Ostküstenakzent.

An deinen Harten und deinen Hunger.

_He left his city to fight for America_  
´ _And we fell in love to music._

Du erinnerst dich an deine Träume und eine andere Cordelia, die dir sagte, wo du Faith findest. Diese Vision der Frau, die du für einen Mindfuck der speziellen Art verantwortlich gemacht hast, ist trauriger. Du hast sie nicht gefragt, ob sie wusste, was sie losgetreten hat oder ob sie es hätte verhindern können.

Es ist sinnlos, wie Salz zur Versorgung einer Wunde und du bist nicht grausam.

Nicht tief in dir drinnen, wo sie dich wiedergefunden hat.

Die Verliebtheit, die dich geblendet hat, ist erloschen. Sie hatte ihren Ursprung in der kurzen Zeit zwischen deiner Rückkehr und ihrem Verschwinden. Alles andere war Manipulation und du siehst das jetzt. Es macht es nicht weniger schmerzhaft, aber du gibst Cordelia nicht die volle Verantwortung. Nur den Teil, den sie sich verdient hat.

Es war deine Entscheidung, deine Hände in unschuldiges Blut zu tauchen und deinen Instinkt zu ignorieren, dass die Halbdämonin, die den Hass aus dir heraus gebrannt hatte, sich nie dieses Mittels bedienen würde. Nie ein Jungfrauenopfer verlangen würde, um eine Geburt zu beschleunigen, die zu beschmutzt war, um je als frohes Ereignis gefeiert zu werden.

Der Kompass in dir zeigt wieder in Cordelias Richtung. Ihr habt die gleichen Ziele und du siehst, warum du für sie fallen konntest, so schnell und so hart. Sie ist nicht pur genug, um dich unzulänglich fühlen zu lassen und sie teilt deine Tränen für eine verlorene Stadt der Engel. Deine Wut für eine Armee von Dämonen, die sich an Tod und Verwüstung satt fressen wollen.

Du kannst jede Warnung brauchen, die sie dir zukommen lässt und jeden Alliierten.

Sie jedes Gebet, das ihren menschlichen Namen einschließt, denn Cordelia ist im Wandel.

Du bist auf der Suche nach Faith, seit du ihre Witterung aufgenommen hast. Durch Zufall und unerwartet und vielleicht würdest du dir ihre Erklärung zu deinem Erzeuger anhören. Die Jägerin kannte ihn und hat ihm trotzdem vertraut. Ähnlich wie Cordelia.

Da war etwas wie Wiedergutmachung im Spiel und Vergebung.

Faith hat Angel geliebt auf eine Art, die Wesleys ähnlich war. Wenn du dich an diese Linie deines Lebens klammerst und die Erinnerungen hochwürgst. Nachtragend. Der Wächter war nachtragend und versöhnlich. Seltsame Mischung.

Cordelia hat bei deiner Aussage gelacht, aber du bist dir sicher, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten. Du analysierst sie nicht, nimmst ihren Wert für bare Münze und hoffst, dass sie den Fährenmann ausreichend bezahlt hat für ihre Trips zurück auf die Ebene der Lebenden. Sie ist außerhalb deiner Träume, transparent und die Leute treten einen Schritt zurück, wenn sie neben dir bei der Essensausgabe steht. Sie ist dabei zurückzukommen, auch wenn sie noch ein Geist ist, wird sie unbewusst wahrgenommen.

Instinktiv und diejenigen, die rechtzeitig aus LA geflüchtet sind, haben einen scharfen Sensor für ihre Instinkte. Nicht wie der Rest in Scheiße zu treten, nur weil es der ausgetretene Pfad zur Schlachtbank ist. Passivität hat sie nicht überleben lassen. Du respektierst das, auch wenn du dir keine Freunde machst. Die Flüchtlinge sind zu schnell dabei ihren Eindrücken zu folgen, auch ohne Logik, um das Bauchgefühl abzusichern. Es gibt mehr als eine gebrochene Nase in deiner jüngsten Vergangenheit. Dir brennen nicht die Sicherungen durch, aber Leute sind nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt belastbar und viele finden hier heraus, dass sie seit Nevada darüber hinaus sind.

Die Ausgangssperre für das Auffanglager wird in den Zeitungen diskutiert, aber nicht von Regierungsseite kommentiert. Ähnlich wie die Option der Bomben und du bist nicht der einzige, der dieses Kribbeln von Gefahr zwischen den Schulterblättern spürt.

Cordelia denkt, dass sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlägt, wenn du Faith findest. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob sie die Hälfte ihres Verstandes noch nachliefern muss. Faith ist eine streunende Katze, die dankend das Futter annimmt, aber die Krallen ausfährt, wenn im Gegenzug kraulen gefordert wird. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass sie in einem gestohlenen Auto hausiert und nicht einem heruntergekommenem Ein-Zimmer-Apartment, das sie für dich öffnet, nur weil ihr euch vor Jahren über den Weg gelaufen seid. Nur weil du auch Angels Sohn bist.

Ob Faith sich überhaupt an dich erinnern kann, ist fraglich.

Du lässt dir gerne das Gegenteil beweisen.

Cordelia materialisiert sich vor deinem Feldbett, „Ich hab sie lokalisiert. Setz dich in Bewegung.“

Du folgst ihrer Anweisung leise. Überwiegend, weil du nicht wie der Verrückte rüberkommen willst, der mit sich selbst redet. Davon gibt es in der Sporthalle genug. Die Reihen sind dünner geworden seit deiner Ankunft. Die meisten haben es geschafft bei Verwandten unterzukommen oder sich eine Wohnung zu besorgen. Ihr seid die Härtefälle und mit jedem Tag wird das deutlicher. Diejenigen, die keinen Ort haben, an den sie gehen können oder nicht genug Ambition, um dieses Schlupfloch zu verlassen.

Es sind so viele, die wirklich alles verloren haben, außer ihrem Kampfgeist.

Du denkst an die aufgeschnittenen Kehlen deiner Adoptiveltern. Deiner kleinen Schwester. Deiner Tante. Der Auslöschung deiner kompletten Übergangsfamilie, nur weil du Angels Sohn bist. An die Sommerferien, die du an der Küste mit ihnen verbracht hast und Campingausflüge in die Berge. Weihnachten und Thanksgiving. So viele gute Erinnerungen und ein Ende in Blut.

Du bist der Zerstörer. Du hast nur nicht gedacht, dass du zwei Familien zerstören kannst.

Cordelia blickt ungeduldig zu dir auf, „Hey Schlafmütze, warum der bewölkte Gesichtsausdruck?“

Du springst über den Zaun mit Hilfe des Lampenpfostens. Der Stacheldraht führt Strom seit zwei Wochen, aber die Wachen befinden sich nur am Eingang und du wirst nicht hierher zurückkommen, das ist sicher. Deine Habseligkeiten passen in einen Rucksack und der ist nicht ganz voll.

„Nenn mir nur ein Grund, um mich aufzuheitern?“

Ihre Finger erstarren kurz vor deinem Gesicht, vertraute Rollen.

Zu vertraut für ihren Geschmack und du gibst ihr ein ätzendes Lächeln, „Willst du es nicht besser ficken, Cordy?“

Sie flackert für eine Sekunde aus dieser Dimension.

Die kalte Nachtluft ist alles und dann ist sie zurück. Sie sieht geschlagen aus und du hast diese hässliche Macht über sie und manchmal reitest du ihre Schuld wie ein Rodeo. Zu Unterhaltungszwecken. Nur weil du dich nicht tot fühlen willst und sie dich nicht mehr reiten will.

Du gehst den einen Schritt, der Cordelia automatisch zurückweichen lässt.

Deine Neugier ist offen, wie ein Klappmesser, „Hast du die Stadt brennen sehen?“

Ihr Nicken alles beantwortet, was du über diesen klaren kalifornischen Morgen wissen musst. Du weißt, das eure Zeit allein am verstreichen ist und du willst dir das vom Herzen reden ohne Zeugen. Ohne Unbeteiligte, die nicht wissen, worüber du redest. Du hast mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, obwohl seelischer Beistand an diesem hoffnungslosen Ort wie Suppe ausgehändigt wird. Du bist nicht offen für Wohltätigkeit oder für die Annahme von Almosen gestrickt. Auch wenn das alles ist, was dir die echte Cordelia jemals zukommen ließ wie Second-Hand-Klamotten.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zurück, um ein Massaker unter den Dämonen anzustacheln. Ich kam gerade von einem und es war meine Schlacht. Spätestens seit ich Gräber für die Gefallen habe ausheben müssen. Angel hätte mir zugestimmt, aber der war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schon in den ewigen Jagdgründen. Dann dieser Lichtblitz, der mich von der Straße abkommen ließ.“ Ehrfürchtig, „Ich wusste nicht, dass etwas von Menschenhand Geschaffenes, die Erde beben lassen kann.“

„Connor.“

Deine Finger streifen über ihre Wange und du spürst den Widerstand in der Luft. In ihr.

Geflüsterte Ironie, „Denn er lässt seine Sonne aufgehen über die Bösen und über die Guten und lässt regnen über Gerechte und Ungerechte.“

Der Bibelvers ist nicht spontan, du hattest 96 Tage Zeit dir Gedanken über diesen Morgen zu machen, der Amerika veränderte. Jemand schlug den Fernseher im Aufenthaltsraum in deiner dritten Wochen in Boston ein und du vermutest, dass Bullshit wie dieser ein Grund für die Kurzschlussreaktion war.

„Ist damit auch der radioaktive Niederschlag gemeint, Cordy?“ Deine Stimme ist belegt, „Wir waren dort und wirst du je vergessen, in welchen Farben der Sonnenuntergang an diesem Tag schimmerte? Er allein war die Bomben fast wert.“

„Connor, hör damit auf. Du machst mir Angst.“

„Ist das noch möglich, nach allem was du gesehen hast?“

Cordelia ist im Wandel und du bereit in alte Muster zu fallen. Du dich wie ein verängstigtes Kind in einer fremden Welt fühlst und nicht wie ein Mann. Sie kann dich wie ein Mann fühlen lassen, mit ihren weichen Kurven und verlogenen Versprechen, dass ihr etwas wert seid.

Du ein Champion sein kannst und nicht nur jähzorniger Zerstörer.

„Alles ist möglich.“ Ihre Hand schließt sich fest um deine. Ihr Kuss auf dein Handgelenk ist windzart und geisterhaft. „Bis auf uns.“

Du hast eine Gänsehaut und es hat wenig mit dem feuchtkalten Herbstwind zu tun.

Zweite Chancen und ihr lebt eure, aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr die gleichen Fehler noch einmal machen werdet. „Ich habe dich geliebt.“

„Ich tue es noch immer, Connor.“ Du hörst ihre Einschränkung, _Aber nicht so. Nie so._

Sie trifft dich nicht wirklich, du weißt, welche Lügen du ihr zu gerne glauben wolltest.

Das war eine davon.

_We were just kids -_  
_We didn't have time to be sorry for what we did._

Ihr findet Faith in einer Seitengasse, beschäftigt mit dem für das sie geboren wurde.

Die Vamps haben keine Chance und du willst eingreifen, aber du weißt, dass sie die Situation unter Kontrolle hat. Deine Haut summt und Faith hat diese Wirkung auf dich. Hatte sie schon beim letzten Zusammentreffen und vielleicht verstehst du Cordelias Einschränkung mit dem Wirbelwind vor dir, der dich in seinen Sog zieht.

Vielleicht ging es ihr mit Angel ähnlich.

Deine Hormone haben nicht länger die Überhand über deinen Körper. Nicht alles ist Sex, Adrenalin und Zerstörung. Deine Rebellion wurde unter heilsamen Erinnerungen begraben und Normalität. Nicht alles ist ein einziges Chaos, in dem du dich verlierst. Du hattest deinen Platz in dieser Welt und im Jahrgangskomitee. Aber die Jägerin vor dir alarmiert deine Sinne auf einem primitiven Level.

Faith kann ein Gegner sein und dein Körper ist sich darüber bewusst.

Härter als beim letzten Mal, als du dich für unverletzbar, vergeben und im Recht fühltest.

Diesmal lenkt dich nicht dein Rachedurst ab oder Angelus Fährte. Du erinnerst dich plötzlich an Tracy. Vegan-Tracy, die es für keine gute Idee hielt, sich für dasselbe College einzuschreiben, nach knapp neun Monaten zusammen. Sie hatte glattes braunes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte ging und konnte dich mit ihrer Zunge zu einer bettelnden Masse reduzieren.

Du liebtest ihren Geruch ohne zu wissen warum. Ohne billiges Parfüm und durch und durch weiblich. Nachdem du deine echten Erinnerungen zurück hattest, wurde dir einiges darüber klar, welchen Ursprung deines Unterbewusstseins Tracy entsprang. Sie war kein Abklatsch von Faith, aber die Parallelen offensichtlich genug, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du einen erfahrenen Typ Frau bevorzugst, der weiß, wohin er schlagen muss, um den größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten.

Oder wie man sich gut vorbereitet auf den Kriegspfad begibt.

Tracy konnte tagelange Diskussion zum Thema Tierrechte führen und niemand hat ihr je die Stirn geboten, wenn es um eine Podiumsdiskussion des Debattierklubs ging. Sie hatte ihre Überzeugungen und ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse und sie wollte die Welt verändern. Sie war nicht naiv und einen Katzensprung entfernt im Harvard College eingeschrieben. Stipendium. Soweit deine letzten Informationen korrekt waren. Es wäre ein leichtes Tracy zu finden, vielleicht würde sie dich mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Nur mit Faith in Aktion, weißt du zu genau, wofür dein Herz schlägt und sie atmet Vernichtung. Bricht Knochen und du hörst die Musik und würdest zu gerne mit ihr zu dem Beat tanzen.

Cordelia gibt dir einen amüsierten Blick, was sie denkt offensichtlich.

Du bist der Sohn des einzigen Vaters, den sie für dich anerkennt. Angels.

Die Geisterfrau neben dir kennt deinen Körper zu genau. Jedes verräterische Signal, das du senden kannst, wird von ihr dechiffriert. Du vergisst das manchmal mit ihr wieder zurück in deinem Leben. Das erste Mal tatsächlich an deiner Seite ohne Hintergedanken oder versteckte Agenda.

Dass sie dich auch hat spielen können, wie ein Musikinstrument.

Du bei ihr nicht nur deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hast, sondern Stück für Stück deine Unschuld. Es war nicht alles in Blut getaucht und vielleicht wirst du sie eines Tages fragen, wie viel davon tatsächlich echt war. In eurem Bett. Beim Sex. In den Momenten, in denen dir der Atem stockte und du dich zitternd in ihr verkrochen hast. Überwältigt von zu viel Gutfühlen und Frieden nach der endlosen Hetzjagd von Quortoth.

Cordelia kann dir den Rücken mit ihren Warnungen decken, aber du traust ihr noch immer Täuschung zu. Du weißt, dass sie dich bei dieser naiven Frage belügen wird. Aus ihren eigenen Gründen und ohne boshafte Motivation.

Verrat war ihr fremd, aber nicht Selbstschutz.

„Ich habe nichts gegen ein Publikum, aber die Show ist vorbei.“ Faith tritt in den Lichtzirkel der Straßenlampe, „Cordelia. Connor.“ Sie legt den Kopf schief, mokierend, „Nach unserem letzten Zusammentreffen kann ich mich kaum vor Begeisterung halten. Gib mir eine Umarmung, altes Mädchen.“

Ausgebreitete Arme und ihre Finger winken Cordelia näher, genau auf die Art, wie sie einen Gegner provozieren würde. Dir gefällt diese Situation ganz sicher nicht. Cordelia Hand fährt durch Faiths in einer High Five-Geste, die nie in Berührung kommt.

Cordelia grinst nur, bei Faiths, „Oh Fuck.“

Amüsiertes Sticheln, „Ich bin indisponiert, Faith. Außer du bist scharf auf eine Entführung deines Edelkörper, denn ich kann für nichts garantieren.“

Die Spannung flacht ab und du atmest auf, „Du kannst sie sehen und dich an mich erinnern.“ Bei Faiths irritiertem Blick fügst du hinzu, „Wir haben mit beidem nicht gerechnet. Nenn es unser unglaubliches Glück der letzten Monate.“

Faith klingt dunkel, „Ihr seid nicht die einzigen Glückspilze. LA ist voll davon.“

„Starb Buffy dort?“ Cordelia hört sich unsicher an, als ob sie die Schwäche eines verlorenen Postens nicht eingestehen will, „Wir haben zu niemanden Kontakt. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden.“

„Nein, sie ist zurück in Europa. Keine Flüge zu LAX, sobald die Höllen losgebrochen ist. Nach dem Feuerregen im Jahr zuvor, hatten sich die Anzugträger Gedanken zum Thema Sicherheit gemacht. Der Buffster und die Scoobies kamen nie weiter als Albuquerque. Willow hat sich eine blutige Nase geholt uns ins Schlamassel reinzubeamen. Ohne Erfolg oder zum Glück.“ Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, „Ihr seid die einzigen Überlebenden?“

Cordelia nickt, aber du erinnerst dich an eine blaue Dämonin mit Freds Körper, „Vielleicht Illyria. Sie war eine der – " Suchst nach dem Ausdruck, „Spike nannte sie einen Gottkönig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie nahe sie dem Team stand, aber sie akzeptierte Angel als Befehlshaber für das Gewürm.“

„Wenn sie auf unserer Seite steht, hat sie alle Hände voll zu tun in LA. Keine Zeit für Postkarten und Liebesgrüße.“

Du belohnst Cordelias Aussage mit einem müden Lächeln, „Eher Beileidsbekundungen.“

„Was ist schief gelaufen?“ Faith hört sich an, als ob sie sich diese Frage in den letzten drei Monaten ständig gestellt hat. Erkaltete Wut. „Buffy gab Angel zwar eine Warnung, dass er sich von den Jägerinnen fernhalten soll, aber sie hätte nie ein Hilfegesuch ihres Helds zurückgewiesen. Spike hatte auch einen Stein in ihrem Brett, also was ist passiert?“

Du zuckst die Schultern und Cordelia zieht sich mit einem, „Ich war tot und davor im Koma“, aus der der Schlinge.

Du kannst es ihr nicht verübeln.

Deine Entschuldigung klingt ähnlich plausibel, „Ich war in Stanford. Die meiste Zeit ohne Erinnerungen.“

„Angel hat also nur so einen Krieg vor dem Zaun gebrochen? Das soll ich glauben. Ja klar.“

Cordelia versenkt ihre Hände, in den hinteren Jeanstaschen und balanciert kurz auf den Ballen. Schließlich lahm, „Sein Temperament war unberechenbar. LA ist verbrannte Erde und Sunnydale ein Krater. Toller Job des Schutzherrn und der Schirmdame.“

„Du kannst B. für Sunnycaldera nicht die Schuld geben, Cor.“

„Und du nicht Angel, Faith. Er war nicht so beschränkt, um seine Stadt mutwillig zu riskieren. Glaub mir.“

„Was wenn er bereits die Welt als solches aufgegeben hatte?“ Die beiden Frauen starren dich betroffen an, „Ich brauche einen Drink.“

„Nicht nur du.“ Mit einem widerwilligen Schmunzeln von Cordelia für Faith bestimmt, „Er kommt ganz nach seinem Patenonkel. Übernehmt ihr das Saufen für mich. In meinem körperlosen Zustand wäre es die reinste Verschwendung von einwandfreiem Alkohol.“

Ihr findet eine Kneipe, die deprimierend genug für eure Laune ist und bringt euch gegenseitig auf den neusten Stand. Es gibt nicht viel, das ihr tatsächlich tun könnt, das nicht wie eine Selbstmordmission rüberkommt. Mit all der Mystik in euren verschiedenen Ursprüngen, bleibt die Frage, ob ihr nicht wie jeder Mensch für die Strahlenkrankheit anfällig seid. Ihr habt alle Opfer davon gesehen und die Erinnerungen an die eingefallenen Körper und offene Haut lassen dich schaudern.

Krepieren kann so langsam vonstatten gehen.

Ihr seid in eurer Natur keine Beschützer. Nicht wie Buffy und Angel.

Die Zerstörung ist an der Westküste. Dort braut sich eine schwarze Macht zusammen, die nichts auf dieser Welt zu suchen hat. In LA und ihr spürt alle die Sogwirkung, wie Zugvögel in euren Knochen. Ihr werdet aufbrechen, nicht weil es klug ist oder ihr etwas Entscheidendes ausrichten könnt, sondern weil ihr keine Wahl habt.

Du hörst Spike von einem Klemmbrett lesen. _Kann Zuschlagen wie ein Mack Truck, den Zeitfluss selektiv ändern und möglicherweise mit Pflanzen reden._ Die letzte Fähigkeit wird in dem neuen LA nicht unbedingt zum Einsatz kommen und du denkst an Illyria, in ihrem hautengen Outfit, das mehr Teil von ihr war als Kleidung. Sie hatte unbeschränkte Macht, mit deinem kompletten Gedächtnis intakt, erscheint deine Reaktion auf sie, dieselbe wie auf Faith.

Nur multipliziert. Es war Lust mit Alarm verwoben.

„Ein Gottkönig gegen die Senior Partner. Ein Todesmatch der besonderen Art.“ Faith und Cordelia halten ihre Mienen vorsichtig neutral und du spürst den Alkohol in deinem Blut. Die Schnapsidee, die Konturen annimmt. „Will noch wer außer mir, das zu gerne sehen?“

Du liest die Antwort in ihren Gesichtern. Ihr seid alle verrückt.

_And I said hey, boy,_  
_What you crying for?_

LA ist das Explosionszentrum und ihr seid in Oceanside noch Meilen davon entfernt.

Die Zerstörung ist schon allgegenwärtig. Die Strecke, die früher eine halbe Stunde gedauert hat, benötigt einen ganzen Tag. Liegengelassene Autos und aufgerissener Asphalt. Das Ausmaß der Vernichtung übersteigt deine Vorstellung nicht, schließlich hast du immer Quortoth in der Hinterhand, um Hölle zu relativieren.

Der Armeejeep, den ihr in Yuma geklaut habt, kämpft sich über die aufgerissene Straße und der Himmel ist grau. Das Gras ist grau. Der Pazifik ist grau. Aufgewirbelter Staub und die Temperatur deutlich unter der angebrachten für diese Jahreszeit. Die Abwesenheit von Lebenszeichen ist unheimlich, fast so wie die Abwesenheit von Farben und beinahe kannst du auch die Abwesenheit von Holtz‘ Gottes fühlen.

Du fühlst den Stich von Tränen in deinen Augen und schiebst sie auf den atemraubenden Sonnenuntergang. Ihr seid in Dana Point als die Nacht hereinbricht. Du erkennst die Stadt nicht wieder und deinen Begleiterinnen geht es genauso. Schutt und groteske Trümmer, wo vorher eine blühende Vorstadt stand.

Der Yachthafen ist eine traurige Angelegenheit, die wenigen Boote, die noch angetaut sind maßlos gealtert. Nicht um vier Monate, sondern Jahre. Eure gelben Strahlenschutzanzüge sind der einzige Farbfleck in den dunklen Ruinen. Cordelia hat sich aus dieser Ebene zurückgezogen, ist wieder transparent und ohne weiteren Schutz.

Das hier könnte ein anderer Planet sein und ihr die ersten Entdecker.

Du weißt, dass alles kontaminiert ist. Für zu viele Generationen. Niemand bei klarem Verstand kann das hier erobern wollen. Die Stille zwischen euch, sagt zu viel über das Verlorene.

Du suchst deine Stimme und findest nur einen Befehl, „Cordelia, such Illyria.“

„Zum Suchhund reduziert. Nenn mich Lassie, damit ich meinen Platz kenne, Herrchen.“

Sie blinkt sich ohne weiteres Murren aus der Gegenwart.

Faith lacht unbehaglich, „Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen.“

Sie könnte Cordelias Verschwinden meinen, aber du denkst, dass sie euer lebloses Umfeld einschließt. Du parkst neben einem schrägstehenden Parkhaus, die Detonationswelle eingefroren.

„Wir warten hier auf sie.“

Faith nickt. Ihr braucht kein Lager, die Sitzbänke sind breit genug und eure Versorgung ist in Beuteln und Flaschen verpackt. Du bist kein Experte, aber die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sind in ein nettes Protokoll gefasst, das zusammen mit dem Jeep kam. Ihr seid seit Yuma eingesperrt und du bist nicht der einzige, den die mangelnde Bewegungsfreiheit verrückt macht oder die Aussicht wieder in einen Beutel zu pinkeln.

„Hast du Hunger?“

Du schüttelst den Kopf, aber greifst trotzdem nach angebotenem Trockenfutter. Es macht keinen Sinn, jetzt schon auf die Kraftreserven zurückzugreifen. Du würgst das Essen hinunter und legst dich dann hin. Bist von einer Sekunde auf die nächste weg. Eingeimpftes Training, das nie vergessen wurde.

Du wachst von Schritten auf, die geflüstert über den Asphalt schleichen.

Adrenalin im Blut und du entspannst dich erst, als du Cordelia an Illyrias Seite in der Dunkelheit siehst. Faith hat unschlüssig den Türgriff in der Hand und du überprüfst gründlich deinen Anzug, bevor du aussteigst.

„Illyria.“

„Connor.“

Eure Namen hängen zwischen euch, als ob sie alles enthalten, was ihr euch je zu sagen habt. Du weißt nicht, mit was du gerechnet hast, aber ihre Reserviertheit zehrt an deinen Nerven. Als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hat und du denkst, dass das stimmen könnte. Deine Geduld ist wenig ausgeprägt, aber zu zwingst dich zum Abwarten.

Cordelia räuspert sich, „Das ist Faith, die Jägerin.“

Faith hebt grüßend die Hand. Illyrias Augen gehen flüchtig zu ihr, bevor sich ihr Blick wieder auf dich legt. Gleichgültig, „Die Geisterfrau hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du dich mir anschließen willst.“

„Das ist korrekt. Wir drei stehen dir zur freien Verfügung.“

„Lass mich dein Gesicht sehen, Connor, Sohn von Angel.“

Du zögerst nicht als du den Plastikhelm abziehst. Die Luft riecht nach faulem Tod und dein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Rollt in deinen Eingeweiden und du atmest durch den Mund, um den Gestank auszuweichen. Für die Radioaktivität ist es bereits zu spät.

Illyria legt den Kopf schief bei ihrer peinlich genauen Musterung, schließlich gelangweilt, „Der Zerfall der Substanz greift euch nicht an. Ihr seid in Magie eingetaucht, die stärker ist, als die wirre Umdrehung der freien Atome. Euer Kern schmilzt nicht. Auch deiner nicht, Jägerin.“

Faith streift ihren Schutzhelm ab, „Gut zu wissen. Ich war am durchdrehen.“

Sie schüttelt ihr Haar aus und kratzt genießerisch.

Das Gefühl auf einem fremden Planeten zu sein, verflüchtigt sich nicht. Der metallische Geschmack in deiner Kehle ist vertraut und du schluckst trocken. Gehst das zweite Mal in deinem Leben vor einem unbekannten Wesen auf die Knie.

Den Blick in aufgesetzter Ergebenheit gesenkt, „Unsere Loyalität bis in den Tod.“

Illyria hat gezügelte Milde für dich und deine Geste übrig, „Du kennst meine Rivalen nicht, Vampirkind.“

Du starrst hoch, nimmst ihre zerfledderte Kleidung wahr und den ausgemergelten Körper. Die Art, wie sie sorgfältig ihre Haltung wahrt, als ob ihre Rippen nicht nur einmal gebrochen wurden. Ihre Haare sind komplett blau und die Augenringe fast schwarz in dem hohlwangigen Gesicht.

Gewinner sehen anders aus, auch wenn sie nicht ihren Stolz verloren hat.

Deine Worte kommen überlegt, „Ich weiß, dass du dir kein Königreich aufbaust, sondern ums nackte Überleben kämpfst. Wir können dir von Nutzen sein.“

„Das bezweifle ich.“

Cordelia steht neben Illyria, ihr Einwurf ist pragmatisch, „Du wirst nicht schneller sterben, mit uns an deiner Seite.“

„Dem widerspreche ich.“

Faith geht neben dir auf die Knie, obwohl ihr Kommentar nicht die Spur von Gehorsam enthält, „Wir werden nicht umkehren, nur wegen deiner beklagenswerten Laune.“

„Das erkenne ich an.“ Nach einer langen Pause, „Steht auf, für Ehrerbietung ist es zu spät. Ihr kennt keine Demut und ich fordere keine Achtung. Sie ist nicht dienlich für unser Unterfangen, warum uns also damit aufhalten. Mach‘ Feuer, Jägerin, die Nächte sind kalt geworden.“

Du siehst in Faiths blassem Gesicht beginnende Rebellion gegen den Befehlston, den Illyria benutzt. Du hattest sie vorgewarnt. Ihr seid die Söldner und falls Illyria den ersten Kampf überlebt haben solltet, sind es ihre Bedingungen, denen ihr euch fügt. Ihre Autorität und vielleicht hätte Faith dich darauf hinweisen sollen, dass sie ein Problem damit hat, wenn sie nicht diejenige ist, die die Kommandos gibt.

Faith fügt sich still, als sie deinen warnenden Blick sieht und sammelt Brennmaterial ein, während du dich aus dem restlichen Anzug schälst.

„Angel ist ruhmreich gestorben.“ Die sanften Worte von Illyria lassen dich erstarren, „Du wirst seinem Exempel wie ein guter Sohn folgen. Er wäre sicher stolz auf dich.“

„Nein.” Du unterstreichst die Verneinung mit einem Kopfschütteln, „Er wollte, dass ich für ihn ein gutes Leben führe. Nicht in seinem Namen in den Krieg ziehe.“

„Es ist sein Name, den du verschmähst, jedoch nicht sein Krieg. Du bist der Zerstörer. Dämonen flüstern deinen Namen hier. Sie kennen dich von einem verfluchten Ort.”

Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf und du bist dir nicht sicher, warum. Illyria sagt die Wahrheit.

Du erwiderst, „Nicht verflucht, nur verloren.“

Cordelias, „Connor“, ist gebrochen und du würdest ihr gerne sagen, dass du nicht von Schreien verfolgt wirst oder durchgeschnittenen Kehlen, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Du weißt auch, welche Lügen sie dir zu gerne glauben wollte.

Dass du ein angepasster Collegejunge bist, war eine davon.

Dass du sie in einem Kaufhaus in die Luft jagen wolltest, war die ungeschminkte Wahrheit.

Da sind zwei Leben, an die du dich erinnern kannst und du weißt in dieser Einöde hier, welches Set von Erinnerungen, die Chance auf dein Überleben steigert. Es sind nicht die warmen Erinnerungen an ein Kaminfeuer und eine Mutter, die dir Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorliest. Deine Stirn küsst und dich zudeckt. Oder an einen Dad, der dich beim Baseball in der Little League anfeuert.

Du benötigst die an einen Vater, der dich an einen Baumstamm fesselte, um dein Willen und dein Durchhaltevermögen zu testen. Der dir zornige Bibelverse zum Einschlafen vorlas und vom Gott der Gerechten predigte. Der dir zeigte, wie man Leder herstellt und Flammen in einer eisigen Nacht aufflackern lässt. Wie man Dämonen tötet und die eigenen im Griff behält.

Du weißt, dass Angel dich geliebt hat, nur hat er dir nichts mitgegeben außer deinem nackten Leben. Der nagenden Leere in deinen Eingeweiden und deine zu scharfen Sinne. Deine Kraftreserven sind noch nie erschöpft worden und du glaubst, dass du ihm glauben wolltest. All die Male, an denen er dir versichert hat, dass er dir ein besseres Leben wünscht.

Du bist davon überzeugt, dass er wusste, dass du nie ein gutes Leben führen kannst.

Nicht mit all dem Potential von Zerstörung in deinen Knochen.

Du hilfst Faith mit dem Feuer, während Illyrias Blick dir ohne blinzeln folgt.

Das Mitleid in Cordelias Augen blendest du aus.

_It'll be okay in the end -_  
_And if this life doesn't give you the love you expect_

Es ist wahrscheinlich ganz gut, dass du in Quortoth aufgewachsen bist und nicht auf der Erde deines Erzeugers. Dein Alterungsprozess ist so langsam geworden, dass wenn du objektiv in einem Spiegel nach deinem Alter suchst auf Mitte Zwanzig kommst. Wenn du großzügig bist und einen schwer konzentrierten Ausdruck trägst, der die Linien vertieft. Illyria hatte Recht vor all den Jahren, euer Kern schmilzt nicht und eure Oberfläche ist glatt und unmarkiert.

Narben, die einzigen Kennzeichen der verflossenen Zeit und selbst die verblassen stetig.

Die inneren nicht. Faith ist seit drei Jahrzehnten tot und sie ist ruhmvoll gestorben. Hat den Wolf mit sich genommen und den Hirsch schwer genug verletzt, dass Illyria kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht hat.

Der Widder ist verbleibender Erzrivale, Illyrias Bezeichnung nicht deine.

Ihr fühlt noch immer Faiths Tod. Sie hat sich zu der nagenden Leere von Angels Tod gesellt und sie weiter in dir ausgebreitet. Wie eine Wüste, die an fruchtbarem Ackerland frisst. Immer hungrig. Immer hart und nehmend.

An manchen Nächten denkst du, dass wenn du Cordelia und Illyria verlieren solltest, es nicht genug Leben in dir geben wird, um dieses fortzusetzen. Es sind gefährliche Gedanken, die deine Wut anfachen. Du vertreibst sie so schnell, wie sie auftauchen, aus Angst, die Wahrheit darin zu sehen. Deine Existenz ist zweiseitig gespiegelt und wenn die Spiegel splittern, wird nur das schwarze Nichts dahinter bleiben. In deinem Innern.

Ihr habt noch immer keine Armee, nicht aufgrund mangelnder Freiwilliger. Die Deserteure der Senior Partner sind zahlreich und ihr gnadenlos. Einige Jägerinnen sind skrupellos genug, um sich in der Todeszone zu versuchen. Die meisten suchen nur den Tod und bekommen ihn. Ihr habt keine Verwendung für eine Jägerin. Faiths Andenken wird von euch gewahrt und du weißt, dass keine andere ihr Feuer besitzt. Dich nicht so für sich entfachen kann und du hast gebrannt, als du ihren Körper den Flammen übergeben hast. Du warst nicht der einzige.

Illyrias Kriegsführung ist anders als in ihrem Ursprung. Flexibler. Sie hat dir die Ruinen ihres Reiches gezeigt und das ist euer Rückzugsort, wenn der kalifornische Winter zu ungemütlich wird.

Cordelia folgt euch noch immer oder eilt euch voraus. Sie greift nicht ein und das macht sie zu einem Geist, der dich daran erinnert, was Angels Erwartungen in dich waren. Es waren gute. Dein Leben ist nicht schlecht und du fragst dich nicht nach deiner Daseinsberechtigung. Du lebst sie jeden Tag.

Ihr sichert die Grenzen der Besatzungszone, um nichts in den Osten gelangen zu lassen, was die menschlichen Streitkräfte dort nicht besiegen können. Cordelias Warnungen sind hilfreich genug. Das Ödland und verlassene Supermärkte bringen ausreichend Nahrung für euch hervor, um überleben zu einer simplen Aufgabe werden zu lassen. Das Kämpfen füllt die restliche Zeit.

Du vermisst menschliche Liebe nicht und Sex ist leicht zu bekommen.

Gottkönige und Geisterfrauen bieten sich an und du weist nicht zurück.

Sie sind Spiegel und du findest dich selbst in ihnen.

_There's always the next._  
_~Anna Nalick – Soldier~_


End file.
